


If it takes getting stood up for us to meet

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theodosia Burr finds herself sort of on a date with Philip Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it takes getting stood up for us to meet

“Joe Alston, leave a message at the beep.”

“Hey Joe,” Theodosia started in a quiet tone. “I – y'know what? I know you’re ignoring me, your phone only rang twice before I got your message, you –”

 _Talk less, smile more_ , said her father’s voice in her mind, and Theodosia cut herself off before she said anything else. “I’ll be coming over later to talk to you,” she finished, then hung up.

After she put her phone away, she took a sip of her wine, pretending not to notice the stares people were giving her. Hey- she’d taken an Uber here, so she could afford to drink more than usual.

She’d stay until she finished her glass. Then she’d go somewhere with food she’d actually enjoy, because she was damn hungry, then when she was a bit more sober, she’d go over to Joe’s apartment and –

Theodosia’s thoughts were interrupted by Philip Hamilton, of all people, sitting down across from her. “Hey babe,” he said, and Theodosia bristled at his presumption. “Sorry I’m so late, I lost track of time.” He leaned across the table and Theodosia begrudgingly did the same.

Once he was close enough, Philip muttered, “Look, Theo, just go with this, okay?”

Forcing a smile, Theodosia replied, “Sure, Philip.” Once she leaned back, she said, “Don’t worry, it’s not like your tardiness is anything new.”

Philip winced, his charming smile looking as forced as her own for a moment. “Well, um – have you ordered yet?”

“Just off the wine menu,” Theodosia replied, pointing to her wineglass.

“Good,” Philip said, his smile regaining its previous charming air. “Look, Theodosia, I usually wouldn’t have done something like this –”

“But what, you needed to escape one of the many women you’ve slept with?” Theodosia snapped.

“Is that – well, firstly, no,” Philip replied, his voice surprisingly gentle. “I was actually here with Rick and some of my friends, and I noticed you looked – well, lonely, and angry. The rest wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“So you decided to swoop in and save me,” Theodosia said. “How gallant.”

“Well, if you want me to leave…” Philip trailed off.

“No, I’m sorry,” Theodosia said. “I just – today wasn’t a good day, and…”

“And getting some food into you will probably help,” Philip said. “What do you want to eat?”

 

“He _didn’t_ ,” Philip said, his tone half scandalized and half impressed.

“He _did_ ,” Theodosia nodded as she spoke, and felt her smile get a bit wider at Philip’s laughter at her father’s latest mishap.

“I mean – I’m not sure I can believe you,” Philip replied. “I mean, your father is _Aaron Burr_. He’s always – I don’t know, he’s always seemed as cool as a cucumber, not someone who – who _keeps falling_ off his bunk on a boat.”

“Believe it,” Theodosia said. “Just – don’t tell him I told you.”

“You have my word, Miss Burr,” Philip replied, his eyes twinkling with laughter, and _wow_ , since when had _anyone_ given Philip Hamilton permission to look so attractive? Really, it wasn’t entirely new – ever since they were both around 16 or 17, Theodosia had been aware that Philip Hamilton was kind of cute, but here and now, sitting across the table from him with his curly hair hanging down to his shoulders, a smile on his face and a vest and shirt on his body, he’d suddenly gone from “yeah, he’s cute” to “I’d probably do him in a heartbeat if I didn’t have a boyfriend”.

Honestly, it wasn’t so much how hot he’d gotten that was the real problem – Theodosia had encountered quite a few guys who were infidelity-inducing levels of hot, but up until now, she’d never interacted with any of them in the date-like setting she was in with Philip right now. And to make things worse, she was actually _enjoying_ herself. Over the course of a dinner, she’d gone from pissed off by her shitty day to actually laughing and smiling.

Theodosia had been dating Joe for almost two years now, and she honestly couldn’t recall the last time Joe had made her as happy as Philip was making her right now, and _that_ – that was definitely a problem.

“Well, as lovely as this has been, I’m afraid we have to draw this part of the evening to a close,” Philip said, startling Theodosia out of her thoughts.

“Did you have any plans?” asked Theodosia. “If I interrupted them –”

“Just having my ass handed to me prepping for a case,” Philip replied cheerfully. “Trust me, interrupting those particular plans to have dinner with a lovely woman like you was no hardship.”

Theodosia tried to keep a blush from her face at Philip’s words, and wasn’t entirely sure she succeeded. “Split the cost?” she asked.

“Sure,” Philip replied cheerfully, and signalled the waiter to come over. While he was doing that, Theodosia pulled out her phone and opened the Uber app.

“Oh, and Theodosia?” asked Philip as they were leaving the restaurant. “Um…”

“Yeah?” Theodosia replied after Philip was silent for a few seconds.

“Would you – like to do this again? Like – for real, though?” asked Philip, sounding a bit nervous.

“What, like an actual date?” Theodosia replied incredulously.

“Yeah,” Philip replied. “I don’t know about you, but I enjoyed myself.”

“I – I did too,” Theodosia said, smiling shyly. “And – yeah, sure. Well – once I break up with Joe, at least.”

“Oh, yeah, do that, definitely,” Philip replied, grinning. He quickly leaned over to peck her on the cheek, then said, “Oh, there’s my ride. Goodnight, Theo,” before getting into the car that had just pulled up.

“Goodnight,” Theodosia muttered, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
